Mercurymon (Frontier)
|alias= |cards=(Ja:) , , |level=Human Hybrid |Hybrid (Human)='Mercurymon' |Hybrid (Beast)=Sakkakumon |fusionpartner1= 's Data |fusion1mega=ShadowSeraphimon }} Mercurymon is a and from the and Digimon Frontier. He is named "Mercurmon" in 's translation of the manhua. Mercurymon is one of the successors to the and is the Warrior of Steel, the one who wields the Spirits of Steel left behind by . He is subverted by the fallen of the and fights to the detriment of the now. A trickster by nature, Mercurymon is devoted to long plans and has an affinity for polished surfaces, mirrors in particular, and he wields an on each arm. Personality Mercurymon is a planner by nature, which is only countered by his supreme arrogance and dramatic flair. He has total self-confidence in his abilities and uses them to plan long games into the future, and even though he feigns loyalty to his master, Mercurymon serves himself first and foremost, seeking out a path to his own supremacy. When in a position of power over his opponents, Mercurymon revels in their suffering, and likes to apply a theatric touch to their torture. He tends to speak in a shakespearean dialect. Attacks *'Dark Reflection' (Generous Mirror): Uses the reflection of an opponent in the "Irony no Tate" to reflect an attack. *'Dark Reflection' (Offset Reflector): Absorbs projectiles in one "Irony no Tate" and releases a dark version through the other. Description Mercurymon is one of 's dark Legendary Warriors alongside , , , and , but though subservient to his master, he rarely acts on his own unless directly ordered. After Grumblemon's loss to the , Mercurymon joins him, Arbormon, and Ranamon in a raid on Seraphimon's Castle. They interrupt the DigiDestined just after they successfully revive , only to be beaten down by the Celestial Digimon. Right before Seraphimon can strike the finishing blow, Mercurymon uses his teleportation and reflection abilities to turn back Seraphimon's attack against him, actually managing to defeat him. Mercurymon scans and takes Seraphimon's Fractal Code for himself, but Zoe Orimoto grabs the left behind, and the DigiDestined flee. Rather than follow, Mercurymon and Ranamon return to their hideout, where Mercurymon taunts Ranamon for not having her Beast Spirit, which leads to her starting up another search and finding it. After taking some time for himself, he, Arbormon, and Ranamon have an audience with , where Cherubimon makes it clear that he knows Mercurymon still possesses Seraphimon's fractal code and is only letting him hold onto it for now. Cursing his openness, Mercurymon gets into an argument with Duskmon, where the latter accuses him of being disloyal and Mercurymon calls him a coward for never setting foot on the battlefield. The exchange prompts Duskmon to go to the Continent of Darkness to face the DigiDestined himself. In the aftermath of 's fight with the DigiDestined, Mercurymon and Ranamon take custody of Zoe, J.P. Shibayama, and Tommy Himi at the Old Castle. They have Datamon work on releasing the Spirits from the D-Tectors, and Ranamon begins some ultimately lighthearted torture to find where the remaining DigiDestined, Takuya Kanbara and Koji Minamoto, are. When the torture grows more serious, Koji intervenes. Mercurymon and Ranamon, now , prove to be more than a match for Koji, who is still suffering from his injuries from the battle with Duskmon. Takuya, as and having returned from a soul-searching journey, interrupts the battle and frees the other DigiDestined. After achieving a new self-awareness, Agunimon becomes in tune with the Digital World and with his own powers, and he spreads this knowledge to the others, which allows them to drive off Mercurymon and Calmaramon. Hurt but alive, Mercurymon placates an angry Ranamon by saying that he has a plan. Mercurymon uses his B Spirit of Steel to become the towering Sakkakumon. Pretending to be a dormant structure, he draws the DigiDestined inside of his ten spheres, where he attempts to break their spirits by inflicting psychological damage based on their past fears. Each of Sakkakumon's spheres contains its own elementally-themed area, guarded by a Digimon whose defeat allows the fighter to escape. The DigiDestined eventually conquer themselves and the opponents within until , Takuya's human spirit form, appears in the Steel Area, which Mercurymon himself is the guardian. Mercurymon's powers are at their peak in the Steel Area, where he has the capability to move between any polished surface—which the Steel Area is made up of nothing but. Growing tired of playing, Mercurymon draws Agunimon into the Light Area, where he reveals that this is where he stores Seraphimon's fractal code. By taking the data within himself, he assumes a parody of Seraphimon's form and becomes ShadowSeraphimon, declaring his attempt to use this power to conquer the world. With his immense strength, ShadowSeraphimon beats down all opposition until he is torturing Takuya's human form. Seraphimon's Digi-Egg responds to Takuya's plight and the other DigiDestined's desperate attempts to breech Sakkakumon's defenses, granting him the power to fusion evolve to . Aldamon is much stronger than either Agunimon or , Takuya's beast form, and he easily defeats ShadowSeraphimon, taking back and returning Seraphimon's fractal code. Mercurymon retreats to the Steel Area, but Aldamon follows and uses his control over flame to melt all of the polished surfaces, preventing escape. Aldamon defeats Mercurymon and scans the H Spirit of Steel, winning release from Sakkakumon once and for all. Mercurymon is not done yet, however. When the DigiDestined celebrate Seraphimon's rebirth as due to his returned fractal code, Mercurymon takes control of his Sakkakumon form. Sakkakumon reveals that the entire point of the exercise was to analyze the combat abilities of the DigiDestined. With his new data, Sakkakumon is able to defend against and use any technique the DigiDestined used within him. The DigiDestined are forced to retreat into a dark cave, with Sakkakumon following them as a horrific, ever-encroaching foe. His fear-inducing actions destabilize the DigiDestined, causing them to misfire their attacks at each other, until Aldamon rallies his allies as a true leader. Sakkakumon soon learns that he is unable to analyze, absorb, or defend against attacks which combine several elements, and the DigiDestined suss out that Sakkakumon has never attacked from his central orb. With this knowledge, the DigiDestined combine their attacks and defeat Sakkakumon, purifying him once and for all. In the future, when the attack the , Mercurymon's purified Digi-Egg briefly takes on Mercurymon's astral form and attempts to protect the children of the future. For the first time in a long while, the ten Warriors stand together and work to drive off the Royal Knights, though the Village is lost. The purified Warriors acknowledge those who defeated them, and Mercurymon's Digi-Egg returns to the batch being saved by the Trailmon, atoning for their past. Other Forms The name "Mercurymon" refers only to the Human Hybrid form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Mercurymon gains the ability to spirit evolve into a number of other forms, each with a different name and special attack. The Human Hybrid, however, is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. It is also the name he is most commonly referred to. Notes and references Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Frontier